1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a band-like matter fastening seal, a roll film, and an apparatus for manufacturing a band-like matter unit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a band-like matter fastening seal that fastens the wound end of a band-like matter in a roll form, a roll photo film containing a band-like matter fastening seal, and an apparatus for manufacturing the band-like matter unit that includes a band-like matter fastening seal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The roll film of Brownie type winds the photographic film in a band form with the width of 6 cm on the spool to stop with the end of the light-shielding paper, and is known as having 120 type and 220 type.
A roll photo film is provided to user with winding back a photographic film and a light-shielding paper shielding the photographic film from the light on a spool. After taking a photograph, user adheres the band-like matter fastening seal to the wound end of the roll film so as to fix the wound end. The band-like matter fastening seal already known has used adhesives activated by the humidification. Therefore, user applies the sputa to humidify the band-like seal. However, since it is unsanitary to activate the adhesives by applying the sputa, the other method for adhesion is necessary.
Meanwhile, it is disclosed that the roll photo film wherein the cohesive layer has been inserted between the double over of the seal material in Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 10-10483. And it is disclosed that the roll photo film, wherein the cohesive layer has been inserted to between seal material folded to turn in Z letter shape in Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 11-271935.
If the gap between a photographic film and a light-shielding paper became appear, the light-shielding paper could not completely shield the photographic film from the light. Therefore, it is necessary the roll photo film perfectly wound back.
Also, it is necessary that the seal fasten more surely and more easily the wound end of the roll photo film.